An Argument Forgotten
by holler4mydoller
Summary: Liv has something to tell Fitz. Simple story of the drama and love that surrounds Olitz. This is my first fic. I was thinking about this all day so here it is. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday and all that. This is my first Fic and hopefully the start of many. **

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL IN ANY CAPACITY **

* * *

Christmas day had come and gone and it was now almost midnight. December 26th. She had hoped she would see him today. Christmas was her favorite holiday, her favorite day of the year and she needed him. She knew it would be hard for him. He had his duties to his family and he had other obligations but it was lonely. Although she enjoyed her time spent with her family and friends, she couldn't help but miss him.

He said he would try to come. They hadn't seen each other in almost four months and she had so much to say. The last time they saw each other was not the best and they had gotten into a heated argument about their situation. Liv decided it would be best to walk away completely. No phone calls and no going to the white house unless deemed necessary.

Things were smooth and no one had faltered. They didn't speak or see each other for three and a half months but she had something to tell him. She needed to tell him this because he deserved to know even though they were done. She called Cy and told him she needed a secure line for ten minutes. He was reluctant but hearing the desperation in her voice he finally conceded and set up their convo for later that day. When he called she almost didn't answer but she knew she had to.

"Hi." She said when she answered the phone.

"Hi, Olivia. What do you need?" his voice was void of emotion and he was short but he had every right to be. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I need to see you. I need to tell you something and I cannot tell you over the phone. I know we're done and I know you're busy but this needs to happen. So please just say yes. I'll be out of town for a week and I know you're going to Santa Barbra the week before Christmas so can we meet after the holiday?" She could feel the tension through the phone. He wasn't happy but he knew she wouldn't do this to him without good reason.

"Fine. Christmas day is the only day I can possibly get away. I know you'll be with your family and friends all day but I should have some free time after 9 that night. I'll call you that day to confirm , if that's okay with you?"

Her heart sank at the lack of emotion in his voice. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to but as a favor. He wanted whatever she had to say to be done and over with so he could try to forget again. To try and forget that the love of his life wasn't willing to fight for them. She knew that because she'd been trying to do the same. Trying to move on but she couldn't. He was her everything and she couldn't forget that.

"That's fine. I'll be home by then so that's fine. "

The line went dead.

Sitting on the couch wrapped up in her blanket Liv took a quick look at her watch and saw that it was 11:30. "He's not coming." She said to herself slightly defeated. She knew it was a possibility and he didn't call to confirm or reschedule their meeting so she was at a loss. She missed him deeply and wanted to call him. She wanted to tell him to come to her now because she needed him and couldn't live without him. She wanted so badly to have a life with him but her mind wouldn't let her. She didn't call him to see if he was still coming because her mind told her it was wrong and he didn't want her anymore so he wasn't going to drop everything for her anymore.

With a small sigh she picked up the remote and turned on the tv. She flipped through the news channels but decided she needed something lighter. Turning to TCM she found that her favorite movie, Meet me In St. Louis, was on and her favorite part was about to start. It was Christmas time in the movie and the youngest sister was up waiting for Santa Clause to come but her sister finds her and tries to lull her back to a sleepy state of mind by singing to her. Liv loved the song she was singing and this part of the movie always brought a tear to her eye.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

Let your heart be light.

Next year all our troubles

Will be out of sight.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

Make the Yule-tide gay.

From now on our troubles

Will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,

Happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Will be near to us once more.

Someday soon we all will be together

If the Fates allow.

Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow.

So have yourself a merry little Christmas now

As the song finished, the silent tears that began to fall turned into body convulsing sobs. Hyperventilating and burying her face into her blanket, she sobbed for her loss. She had lost the love of her life and it was her fault. He wasn't here with her because she pushed him away too many times. She was the reason for her was alone on this Christmas night. The sobs wracked her body and she began to feel lightheaded. Her breaths were short and strained, she was beginning to fall completely apart. She needed to stop. She needed to regain her ability to breathe. Her body needed oxygen of else she would hurt herself and she couldn't do that. She needed to calm herself down. In an almost desperate plea to herself she tried to talk herself into a state of calm. "Breathe, Liv. You need to breathe." She told herself calmly. Taking the deepest breathes she could at that moment, she tried to slow her breathing. When her efforts started to take effect she felt a slight pain in her abdomen. With a slight smile she placed her hand on her swollen belly and continued to try and breathe. "Come on, Liv. Your baby needs oxygen. She needs you to provide for her and protect her. This is not helping. Breathe!" She mentally yelled at herself. Taking deeper breaths she slowly started to regulate her breathing and her heart rate slowly went back down.

Finally gaining some sense of composure, she wiped the remains of the tears that stained her cheeks away and shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe how emotional she'd gotten since she found out she was pregnant. Looking down at her baby bump Liv sighed knowing that Fitz didn't know about their daughter. She was due in less than five months and he didn't know.

With a heavy sigh she slowly got up from the couch. Turning off the tv and grabbing her blanket she slowly made her way to her bedroom. Padding lightly across the floor, she turned off the lamp on the side table and made her way to her room. Just as she was about to sit on her bed there was a knock at her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys this is Chapter 2! I appreciate all the reviews and comments. I hope you like this chapter. Again, reviews are welcome! **

**I Do Not Own Scandal! **

* * *

Slipping into one of her favorite over-sized sweaters, Liv slowly made her way to the door. Her breath caught in her throat as a second knock sounded through the wood of the door. Peering out of the peephole she took in the sight of him.

"He came." She said under her breath as a small smile began tugging at her lips.

"You're late, Mr. President." She said, feigning annoyance as she opened the door. Staring at him she could see he was tired but he looked deliciously handsome. His hair was a mess, his curls running wild and all she wanted to do was rake her fingers through the forest of dark brown. His eyes were dark, she looked into them and saw they were filled with anger and laced with the signs of his exhaustion.

He didn't want to see her and she knew it. He was cold and uninviting but he came. He always came when she needed him.

"Do you want me to leave? I can go if you're going to start…" he was cut off by her hand on his chest and the look of confusion on her face.

"Fitz, stop." She looked him in the eyes. "I just meant that you could have called and told me that you were going to be this late, that's all. Now, what's wrong?" She asked taking in his mood.

"Look, I know you're upset with me but something else is going on. What is it?"

Gazing into his eyes she knew he wanted to talk but was being stubborn. With a heavy sigh she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

Fitz let out an exhausted sigh as she helped him out of his jacket. "Thank you." He said as she moved to hang up his jacket and place the bags he brought with him on the table. She would ask about those later but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that both Karen and Gerry have the flu and with Lucas still not sleeping through the night, its been a rough couple of days. I've been with Karen and Gerry taking care of them while Mellie is with Lucas. Mellie can't go near them because she doesn't want Lucas to get sick so it's just me with the dynamic duo. I'm there to make sure they have everything they need and that their fevers are going down."

He took a deep breath and continued as he moved towards the couch. "Gerry has it the worst. That's why I'm so late. We had to take him to the hospital this morning and he was only able to go home an hour ago. We took him back to the White House; I tucked him into bed, picked up those gifts that the kids got you for Christmas, and made a b-line for your place before Mellie saw me."

Plopping down onto the couch with a huff, Fitz took off his shoes and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Oh, José the Chef made gingerbread cookies and peppermint hot chocolate so I figured I'd bring you some since I know you love his cookies so much. " He finished. Looking up at the ceiling for a moment then closing his eyes as he felt the couch move where Olivia sat next to him.

"Fitz…" she said as she tried to take his hand. He pulled away slightly and put his hand in his lap.

"Gerry is fine. He was dehydrated so they gave him fluids and sent him home. He'll be fine and Karen's fever broke about four hours ago so she's resting and getting her strength back. Lucas is still as adorable and yeah. They're fine." He knew he was rambling but he also knew how much the kids meant to Liv. She loved them almost as much as he did and he knew they would be an easy distraction. He just needed a moment to gather his thoughts before whatever she called him here for came out into the air.

"Good." She sighed, knowing he was stalling for time. "I'm glad Karen and Ger are doing better."

There was a pregnant pause. Neither wanting to talk because the silence was so peaceful but it was also filled with too many things that had gone unsaid between them. They needed to hash things out.

Olivia finally broke the silence. "I can see that you're tired so I won't keep you long. What I have to say isn't… I mean it's important but…" she was at a loss for words. Sensing this, Fitz turned his head in her direction and opened his eyes.

In his cloud of anger and fatigue his senses lapsed. He didn't realize just how close she was to him. Her doe eyes filled with tears as their eyes locked. He wanted so badly to wipe them away but his anger was deep. He needed to see her cry. To see the tears fall. He needed to know that her heart still hurt for them. That she still cared.

Taking a deep and ragged breath, she looked away from him as she wiped the tears away from her face. After a beat she fixed her eyes on him again and slowly started to speak.

"Fitz, I just… I've missed you. So much and I know I was the one to let you go. I know I broke your heart but you have to believe me. I do love you. I'm still in love with you. This is why I need to tell you this." She paused to take in his reaction. His face seemed to tense at her words but he grabbed her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. She smiled at the feeling and continued.

"So, I went to the doctor about two and a half months ago. Just a routine check-up but I'd been feeling nauseous so they decided to do a pregnancy test…" she said in a low voice, so low that Fitz almost didn't catch it. Almost being the operative word.

"Livvie?" He said. He was sitting up now and he grabbed her other hand almost willing her to finish. His mind was racing. Was she pregnant? Was he the father? God, he hoped so. He didn't know if she'd been with anyone else and he didn't want to know but he hoped not.

Seeing the inner monologue going on in Fitz's mind Liv took both of his hands and slid them underneath her sweater and the thin shirt she had on so he was touching her subtle baby bump. A tear escaped from her eye as she saw the look of wonder on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how… I promise I wasn't going to keep her from you. I just…"

"Her? We're having a little girl? "He said as hopeful tears ran down his cheeks. Wiping them away with her thumbs and stroking his cheeks softly she nodded in conformation. They were having a girl.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Him with his hands on her growing abdomen and her hands stroking his cheeks. Neither one said a word but they knew they could work it out. They knew in the end everything would be okay and they would get their happy ending. They had a long way to go and a lot of things to hash out but they were both willing to fight and that's all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter 2. How was it? Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry its taken me so long to update but ya know. Shit happens. Life happens. So, yeah. There is a little sexy time in this chapter and i'm NOT the best at smut so I tried my hardest. I think it's good but whatever. It's kinda short but no worries. I'll try to update soon! Reviews are always welcome! XOXO**

**I Do Not Own Scandal. **

* * *

They shifted just enough so that she was nestled under his arm. They still hadn't spoken but there was no need for words at the moment. Fitz had one if his hands resting on her thigh and the other slowly rubbed circles low on her abdomen. Liv relaxed under his touch and pressed her body further into him. Fitz lightly kissed her forehead and then her cheek before he kissed her fully on the mouth. The kiss was gentile but it sent a shock through Liv's system. She hadn't felt his lips on hers in so long. She immediately brought her hands up to his forest of curls and raked her fingers through them grasping at the curls that rest at the nape of his neck. She wanted to be closer to him.

"Fitz" she gasped into his mouth as his hand ghosted over her swollen abdomen. He pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him and in one swift movement her shirt was off of her body and on the floor.

Fitz held her face in his massive hands and kissed her gently on the nose. He looked over her body taking in her slightly wider hips, the slight swell of her abdomen which held the child he'd only dreamt about, and the fullness of her breasts that were barely being contained by the understated but sexy lace bra she was wearing. He smiled at the sight of her and looked up to meet her eyes.

"I've always thought you were beautiful but seeing you like this, seeing you pregnant and carrying our child, I've never seen you look more beautiful. You're breathtaking, Livvy. I love you so much."

Tears slowly streamed down her face as she listened to the words he said. They were simple but held so much meaning. She feared from the moment that she found out that she was pregnant that he wouldn't want anything to do with their child, especially after the way they left things all those months ago.

"Baby, don't cry." He said as he kissed away each tear. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together." She leaned in and kissed him deeply before she spoke.

"I love you so much, Fitz. Thank you for being here, for wanting to be a part of her life. I was so scared that I hurt you too much and you wouldn't care- I can't do this. I couldn't do this without you." His heart sank. How could she even think that he wouldn't care about her or their daughter? Did she not know how much it killed him to not see her every moment of every day, to not be able to hold her or make love to her?

"Listen to me. I. . I can't imagine my life without you and the thought of you doing this alone, raising our daughter without me in the picture? The thought kills me. I need you every moment of every day. I need to hold you, to show you how much I love to you, every moment of every day. Please don't push me away again. I can't live in a world without you." He said in an almost pleading tone. His eyes were downcast as he played with the hem of her leggings. She lifted his head to meet his eyes and said nothing. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and with that gaze all walls, lies, sorrows, and troubles fell away. They were together plain and simple.

* * *

There was no talking only the sweet sounds of wet sex and guttural moans. His thrusts were deep and his kisses were passionate. They were together and there was nothing that could keep them apart.

Liv was almost at her breaking point. He'd swiftly moved them from the bed where he had already made her come several times and pinned her to the wall as he lowered her down onto his rock hard shaft. She let out a somewhat animalistic moan as he began to thrust into her. He kissed her sternum and made his way up to her neck, biting and nipping at the sensitive skin behind her ear. She raked her nails into the skin on his back. He felt so good inside of her and she'd never get enough. He was her equal, her soul mate and nothing would change that.

Her breath was short and ragged as he continued to thrust. She was so close but she couldn't utter a word. She was filled with him. He was deep and her stomach clenched as she felt herself getting even closer. She tried to speak but a high pitched whimper came out in place of the words she'd tried and failed to form.

He kissed her passionately as she moaned into his mouth. She was hot and wet and oh so tight around his shaft. The tug and pull of his thrusts were bringing him close and the sounds of her moans were driving him insane. He needed to feel her come from the inside. He could feel her tightening around him and he pulled away from her lips to stare into her eyes. They were fixed on him and somewhat dilated, she was at the edge. He brought one of his hands that were gripping onto her tiny waist between them and started to play with her clit. Her eyes widened at the feeling and she cried out in pleasure.

She couldn't take anymore. He was rubbing deep circles on her clit and the sensation was almost too hard to bear. She bit into his shoulder and pulled his hair as he sped up his efforts and she all but screamed in release as he continued to power through her orgasm until he filled her with his warm seed.

Her walls were still pulsing around him as he came down from his orgasm. She was resting her head on his shoulder and her heart was pounding. They stayed like that for a moment and then he pulled out of her. She whined in disapproval but he quickly scooped her up and placed her on the bed as he ran to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and gently wiped away the remnants of him. He tossed the cloth into hamper that was by the bathroom door and made his way into bed to snuggle up to the love of his life.

* * *

Fitz work up to an empty bed and an empty room. He threw on his boxers and checked the bathroom to see if Liv was having morning sickness. She wasn't there so he walked out of the room and tried the kitchen where he was successful in finding the very hungry mother to be. It was 4 a.m. and Liv was sitting on the counter in his old NAVY t-shirt and a pair of very skimpy boy shorts eating pickles and left over Chinese food. He smiled at the sight of her because even after Mellies three pregnancies he'd never been more excited to be a dad again.

"Hi." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." She said with a wide grin and a mouth full of pickle. "I hope I didn't wake you. The baby was hungry so here I am." She said with a breathy laugh.

"Well I didn't feel you next to me and I thought you might be having morning sickness so I thought I'd check on you and when you weren't in the bathroom I figured you might be here. So here I am." He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips and grabbed a pickle out of the jar.

"Well lucky for me I haven't had much morning sickness at all. Maybe a week or so after I found out I was pregnant but that could have been nerves. I get a little nausea ever once in a while but no morning sickness. Hopefully it stays that way." She leaned down and said that part a little louder as she wanted to make sure that the little Pope-Grant heard her.

All Fitz could do was smile.

"So since you're up we need to talk about things." Liv said as she bit into another pickle.

"What kinds of things?" Fitz knew where this conversation was headed but he'd already planned for it. He didn't come over this evening empty handed so to speak.

"Well for one we need to discuss how we're going to handle this situation." Liv said as she pointed at her swollen abdomen. "And secondly what are we gonna do about us? I love you Fitz, I honestly do and I can't imagine my life without you but I will not live in the shadows and nether will our daughter. She is as much a Grant as your other children and…" She was cut off by his lips. He kissed her sweetly and then began to speak.

"I've got it all taken care of." Liv looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by that? You didn't do something ridiculous while I was sleeping did you?" He rolled his eyes at that comment because he fell asleep before she did, in fact he was almost sure she didn't even actually slept between the time they started cuddling and now.

"No I didn't. I've had this plan in the works for some time now. You know when we got back together, after the assassination attempt?" A chill ran up Liv's spine at the memory and she gently played with the scar that was still at the edge of his hairline.

"Well before we had our massive argument I'd drawn up some divorce papers for me and Mellie. When you left me again I thought it was for good. You were so damn angry with me about being so blunt and indiscrete about our relationship and wanting to divorce Mellie, the Presidency be dammed, that I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you weren't in love with me anymore. But I couldn't be in that sham of a marriage with Mellie anymore. So I drew up the papers. As of yesterday I'm a free man. Well free from my marriage but not in the least free from the White House. Now that's another battle." He said with a small smirk.

"How? What? Wait… you got a divorce? How did you get a divorce?" Liv's mind was running a thousand miles per minute. She was ecstatic that Fitz was finally hers. That he could actually be a real father to their child but how had he gotten the divorce without any fallout from the press? How had he kept this secret?

"Liv. I learned from the best. Nondisclosure forms, more "Loving and United" interviews together, the baby shower being televised and inviting a few of the press into the nursery was Cy's idea to keep the press from sniffing if anything did come up. It was all handled. "

"But sooner or later someone IS going to find out. Someone is going to know that you and Mellie aren't sleeping in the same bed together or that the baby was conceived through invetro or that you knocked up your former communications director/mistress." Fitz cut his eyes at her for that statement. She was upset and in fixer mode, he knew that but she had to stop belittling them.

"Seriously Liv, stop it. I'm having a baby with the love of my life. I did not have some fling with you. You know how much you mean to me so cut the bullshit ok." Fitz said as he walked away from her.

"Fitz!" she called out to him as he walked out the kitchen and headed towards the living room. She hopped off of the counter and followed him. She knew how much he hated that word, mistress. But it didn't make things any less true. She was his mistress and that's how it would be painted by the press.

"Fitz I'm sorry. I know… What are you doing?" She was cut off by the rustling of the bags he was digging through. He took out a small box and placed it on the table. He gestured to it and then walked away to stand by the massive Christmas tree that was by the window.

"Merry Christmas, Liv." He said with an exhausted and somewhat irritated sigh. She picked up the small box and walked over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her baby bump on his back, the feeling made a smile tug at his lips.

Liv felt him relax in her arms and he turned around to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it. I know how much it pisses you off when belittle us like that, I don't know why I do it so much. I know you love me. That you're in love with me and I love you too. I'm madly in love with you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked down at her.

"Open it." He said lightly. She maneuvered herself so his chest was to her back and leaned into him. She took off the very delicate wrapping and placed the bow into Fitz's curly hair causing him to laugh. The box said Tiffany's and she knew it was going to be good.

'Oh, something from Tiffany's! You know the way to my heart." She said jokingly as she slowly opened the box.

"Fitz." She gasped as she took in the contents of the box. There, nestled between two soft pillows, was a diamond ring. It was a white gold 7karat princess cut diamond with white diamonds encrusted into the band.

"I saw it and thought of you." He whispered in her ear as she continued to stare at the ring. "I know I just got divorced. I know that I still have three more years in office but I need you to be by my side. I need you to be my First Lady. You have always been my First Lady. Mellie was a decoy, so to speak. You've always been the one I seek council from, the one I run to with my issues, the one I speak to when I'm in need of serious help on some of the most serious decisions that I need to make for this country, the one I wish I could call my wife, the one I want to come home to everyday and know that you truly love me for who I am. It has always been you and it will always be you. I need you to be in my life forever. Till death do us part." He said as he placed his hands on her stomach. She was quiet, the only thing he could hear were the sniffles from her crying. He turned her around in his arms and met tearful eyes.

"I know this is a lot to handle. I know we've had our issues but you're the only one I want. I can't live without you. So, Olivia Carolyn Pope, the love of my life and mother of my child, will you marry me?" He said in a hopeful voice that cracked only slightly as he fought off the wave of emotions he was feeling.

"Yes." She croaked out through her joyful sobs. "Yes, a thousand times over. Yes." She said as she pulled him down to her, crashing their lips into one another in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I like pregnant Liv and her cravings. She's so cute! Anyway, They are engaged! Wooooo Hooooooo! Will it be an easy engagement and transition into the White House? Will Mellie cause problems for them? Who knows? Let me know what you think! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's chapter 4! I know it's taken me a while but this girl has writers block at least twice a week. No worries though, I always come through! Anyway this a little taste of peace before shit hits the fan. I hope you enjoy! As always, reviews are more than welcome! Xoxo**

**I Do Not Own Scandal**

* * *

Olivia rolled over in her bed and pulled his pillow close to her. He had only been gone an hour and yet it felt like an eternity. She sighed heavily and then pressed her face into the pillow as if trying to bury herself into his scent that lingered on it. She couldn't help but feel the same hurt and dull pain that would gnaw at her gut because, ring or no ring, she still wasn't able to be with him. Not in public. Yes he was divorced and free from Mellie's claws, well at least legally, but he was still the leader of the free world. He couldn't stay with her all night and wake up in her arms like she had been dreaming of since the very first time they made love.

She pulled the pillow away from her body and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't stay in bed anymore no matter how tired she was. She wanted to sleep all day and only wake up when he called but she knew her mind wouldn't let her.

She pulled herself up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She sat there for a moment, relishing in the love induced pain that she felt radiating off of her body, before getting up to take a shower.

An hour and a half later she was sitting at her desk at OPA looking over a merger she was handling for one of her high end clients. It wasn't anything particularly difficult so the merger would go off without a hitch so long as the merging company didn't have any dirty little secrets they were hiding. Huck was making sure of that so she pretty much just had to make sure the numbers were all in line. Harrison, Abby, and Quinn were out handling a case in which a senator had slept with a prostitute and got caught, as they always do. They were dealing with the media and trying to find the girl. Olivia wished she could be out with them but she didn't have the energy. She'd also been reprimanded by Abby numerous times since she started showing that it was too dangerous for her to be out and about handling cases that could get extremely messy. So here she was, sitting at her desk watching the news hoping for a glimpse at her fiancé.

While sitting aimlessly at her desk pretending to look over the merger she shifted her chair so that she was facing the wall of t.v.'s that was to her left. Olivia paused as the sunlight that streamed into her office caught her engagement ring causing it to reflect off of one of the t.v.'s. She stared at the beautiful, yet simple ring. It had just enough flash but it wasn't massive by any means. It was perfect. She put down the papers she'd been glancing over and turned the ring on her finger. _Everything I've ever dreamed of and more. _

"Liv!" Olivia was startled as she heard her name being called in a very shrill voice. Abby. Olivia glanced over at the door where her best friend was standing, not really acknowledging her, then turned her attention back to the news which had a piece running about the senator and his prostitute problem.

"Olivia Pope is that a ring on your finger? You know, your ring finger. The one that you place an engagement ring on? You have on an engagement ring? You're engaged?" Abby spilled out as she watched her best friend, the woman who'd come to her at 3a.m. crying that she was pregnant and that the father wasn't in the picture. The same woman who, a month later, told her that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III a.k.a. the President of The United States was the father and that they'd been having and on again off again affair for the past three and a half years, play with the beautiful engagement ring that was now resting comfortably on her finger.

" Abby, I don't want to talk about it." Olivia said as she continued to stare at the many images that flashed on every screen of which none were of Fitz,

"oh, we're going to talk about it alright. You're pregnant and haven't been dating from what I know so the only logical explanation is that you're marrying yourself because the man that you love, the man who happens to be the father of my goddaughter, is still married to the First Lady."

"They're divorced." Liv said quietly.

"What? They can't be divorced." Abby said with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Well they are. It was official as of yesterday, so Merry Christmas to me." Liv said as a tear began to fall, a crack in the stone wall. Abby hadn't seen Olivia cry except for the night she found out she was pregnant. They'd known each other for fifteen years and she'd only seen her cry three times. Liv quickly wiped it away and offered her friend a weak smile.

"Liv, he came to see you last night. He knows about the baby? What did he say?" Abby asked as she walked over to her and kneeled down in front of where she was sitting, taking her hand.

"He's thrilled. He's so excited about our little girl and I couldn't be more happy about that but, I can't help thinking that I was wrong for telling him. I should have just left it alone and raised her by myself. I should have let him think she belonged to someone else. He's going to ruin his political career and he only has three more years to go. He's going to get impeached and I don't know if I can handle that. What if he resents me after the fact? I can't handle that." Olivia said as she began to sob into her hand. Abby sat quietly and listened to her, letting her get everything out into the open. She needed to say it, to get it off of her chest before it ate her alive. Abby gently stroked Liv's hand as she wept, she deserved to. This was an impossible situation that was starting unravel.

After a few moments Liv started to pull herself together and Abby finally spoke.

"Listen to me, Liv. You were never going to be alone in this. We're a team and you're the gladiator. We would have stepped up to the plate and helped with the little one. Hell, we still will! But you need to remember that Fitz loves you more than anything if I understand correctly. The man is willing to completely destroy his career for you and his daughter so don't you give up on him so easily. You don't get to run because now he knows about the little one and that wouldn't be fair. So I'm going to say this, marry the man. Be happy and at least somewhat normal. Don't let what other people think dictate how you live your personal life because in the end, love, the love that you both have for each other is all you need." Olivia just looked at her friend. She didn't expect any of that to come out of her mouth but she sure as hell was glad that it did. She didn't want to hear why her relationship with Fitz was wrong. She had been telling herself that their relationship was immoral and pathetic and completely fucked up for years but for some reason knowing that no matter what, her family, her gladiators would always be there for her and that made everything all the more possible.

"Okay." Liv said with a deep shuttering breath.

"Okay." Abby said as she stood up and straightened out her pants. "Now, when is he planning to drop the "D" bomb?" Abby asked as she whipped out her phone, ready for instructions.

"Hold on, Abby. We haven't discussed that yet. We'll go over it tonight and I'll inform you as soon as I know what's up. I'll be your client as soon as this drops, however, so I guess I should give you this." Olivia said as she got up from her chair and walked to the closet that was at the far end of her office. Abby just watched, carefully, as she made her way to the door. She watched as Olivia opened the closet and tried to bend down on her knees.

"Liv, let me help you." Abby said as she rushed over. She helped her down to the floor and after a few moments of shuffling and the removal of a fake wood panel, Liv emerged with an extremely thick file.

"What in the hell is all of this, Liv?" Abby asked, her mouth wide open in pure awe.

"This is a file that I kept in case something like this ever happened. If shit hits the fan, which I'm sure it will, I need you to pull out all the stops. This file has everything in it in regards to my affair with Fitz. Letters, phone records, photos, there's a recording in there of us, other documents containing blackmail that I have on most of the President's cabinet, as well as blackmail on the First Lady. If anything should get dirty and they try to throw Fitz or me under the bus I want you to use as much of this as you can, as fast as you can. I will not go down without a fight." Liv said with all of the conviction in the world. She'd been ready for this since day one and there was no denying that this was going to get ugly but she was more than prepared. "I also need you to understand that my baby means the world to me and I need you to help me and Fitz protect her. She doesn't need to be deemed the bastard child of President who can't keep his pants zipped. She was conceived out of love and nothing can negate that but I need you to help me keep the scrutiny at bay. We need to handle this with the utmost care."

Abby nodded her head in agreement. There was nothing left to say because she knew what she had to do. Abby stood up and dialed Harrison.

"Hey, get back to the office. We have a very high profile client and we need all cylinders on this. Call Huck and Quinn, be here in twenty." Abby hung up the phone and helped Olivia stand.

"Consider it handled." Abby said as she walked out of Olivia's office texting ferociously on her phone.

* * *

Liv got home relatively early that night. Eight o'clock had just rolled around when she walked through the door to her condo. She took off her heels, which she refused to stop wearing until she possibly couldn't bare it anymore, and her jacket before heading to the kitchen to make a snack.

"What are we thinking little one?" Liv said to the baby as she poked her head into the fridge. Since finding out she was pregnant, Abby had taken it upon herself to make sure groceries were delivered to her door at least twice a week and someone, usually Huck, would be there to get them and put them in the fridge. She poked around for a bit before deciding on a Greek yogurt with honey and a bottle of water.

She'd just gotten comfortable on the couch, turning her tv to cnn as per usual, when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi" her breath caught at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected him to call so early but she was beyond happy to hear his voice. She smiled brightly before she responded.

"Hi."

"I missed you so much today. How are my girls?" Fitz asked, pride ripping through his voice. Liv let out a light laugh and placed a hand over her swollen abdomen.

"We're good. I only cried once today but Abby nipped that in the bud. The little one has been pretty active today, a few flutters across my belly as well as a swift kick to my bladder." Fitz chuckled at the thought of his little girl kicking around in her belly.

"Well that's good, I guess. Why were you crying?" Liv was silent. She knew he would ask and she knew if she stayed quiet long enough he would know. She tried to find the words but nothing came out. She didn't want him to worry. She was fine.

"Livvie," Fitz breathed into the phone," Please don't do this. Don't second-guess us. We're going to be together. I can't live without the both of you in my life. You are my world, so please. Just, please say you won't run away from me." Liv's heart broke at the fact that she had thought about running again. It would be so much easier than dealing with all of the blowback form the scandal that was about to rock their world but she couldn't do it any longer.

"Fitz, I'm not running. I couldn't do that to you and I wouldn't now, not after I told you about her. I did think about it because it would be easy. I would be so easy to just leave, close up OPA and move it to another city and move on. It would be the smart thing to do." Liv could hear Fitz's heart through the phone. He was loosing it not knowing where she was heading with this.

"Smart doesn't always mean right. The right thing for me to do is to marry the man that I am deeply in love with and for us to raise out little girl together. The right thing for us to do is try to get a taste of normal, whatever the hell that is. I need you every minute of every day and I can't run away from that anymore. I'm in this, Fitz. I'm all in." Liv said as she cracked a smile. Fitz let out a sigh of relief and she could hear him sniffing back the tears that stung his eyes.

"I love you, Liv. You have to promise me that you will not run. You have to promise that no matter how hard things get you will stand by us."

"I promise."

Fitz smiled knowing that Liv never made promises that she couldn't keep.

* * *

**So what do you think? I love that Abby is so supportive and I cannot wait to see what kind of dirt Liv has on everyone. It's going to be an all out brawl! Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review if you can. Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Long time no update! But here is the next chapter! It's sweet and something I need considering all of the drama that is going on in the world of Scandal. So yeah. Enjoy! **

**I Do NOT Own Scandal**

* * *

"Can I come over?"

"No. You're the leader of the free world, you need to be in the White House."

"But I would like to hold my beautiful fiancé tonight. I would also like to rub her very pregnant belly well as give her a foot massage because I know she's still wearing heels even though she's almost six months pregnant." She laughed lightly at his comment and wanted so badly to give in but he'd already spent most of the night with her last night. She couldn't let him do it again.

"Fitz."

"Don't "Fitz" me. I need to see you Liv."

"You just saw me last night."

"Not nearly long enough. I'm thinking we'll spend the rest of our lives together and it still won't be enough." The words were everything in that moment. She knew he loved her, he wouldn't have asked her to marry him if he didn't. But the words, needing her and knowing that there would never be enough time. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her, it was everything. She smiled a smile that even Fitz could feel through the phone. It made his heart beat faster and his palms sweat.

"You're a sweet talker, Grant."

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in half an hour." She hung up the phone and smiled. Even though this could be bad, very bad, she didn't care anymore. Everything was going to come out sooner or later and knowing Mellie things would start being leaked as soon as possible now that the divorce was now final.

Liv got up and changed into her favorite oversized sweater and a pair of yoga pants, loving the fact that even at nearly six months pregnant she still maintained her small frame and really only gained a little weight in her hips. After a few moments of staring at herself in her bathroom mirror she waddled back into the living room with her book of baby names and a crossword puzzle. She flipped on the local news for a little white noise, not really interested in what was going on at the moment as she started cracking the puzzle with skilled ease. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Mr. President." She said as he waltzed in. She poked her head out into the hallway and smiled at Tom before she closed the door. He smiled widely as she turned to face him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Hi." He said softly as he buried his nose into her hair, loving her scent.

"Hi" she mumbled against his chest as he slowly rubbed small circles into the small of her back. She relished this. He hadn't been there for a majority of her pregnancy but he was there now and he knew exactly how to hold her, how to comfort her, how to take her aches and pains away. He was gentile and caring. Everything she needed.

Fitz gently placed butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw before claiming her lips. He was gentile but the kiss held so much passion, leaving her nearly breathless afterwards. He pulled away gently and interlaced their fingers as he led her over to the couch.

"How was your day?" Liv asked as they settled into the couch. Her legs in his lap as he began to massage them, working his way down to her slightly swollen ankles and pained feet.

"My day was great. You see, I got the love of my life to agree to marry me and I found out that I'm going to be a father again. Nothing, not even Mellie, could bring me down today."

"Well that's good to know. How are Karen and Jerry?" She asked as she snuggled deeper into the couch, pulling a blanket over her stomach and slipping her glasses back on, determined to finish her crossword puzzle.

"Doing much better. Karen is up and roaming around the residence, much to Mellie's dismay, and Jerry's fever broke this afternoon. I think he'll be good to go by the end of the week."

"Good." She said as she looked up from her puzzle. "I missed you." She said as she looked at him, still gently rubbing her sore legs and feet.

"I missed you too, baby." He said as he continued to work. "I hated leaving you this morning."

"Really?"

"Really. I would have loved to stay with you all night, to wake up with you in my arms. That's all I ever wanted since the first time I laid eyes on you." Fitz said as a content smile formed on his lips.

They sat in silence for a moment. Fitz rubbing her legs and Liv watching his muscular arms ripple as they applied pressure. She could get use to this. Having babies, spending time together as a couple, her doing crossword puzzles and him reading. Them building a home together, raising a family together and just being. She let herself dream of it as her eyes slightly fluttered close as Fitz dug into a knot in her leg.

"That feels great babe." Liv said as he finally made his way down to her feet.

"I aim to please." Fitz said with a cocky smirk that she didn't catch but knew was there.

"That you do." Fitz looked over to her and took in the beautiful sight of his soon to be wife. She was glowing and had gained the slightest amount of weight in her face, you couldn't even tell if you didn't know her, like Fitz did. He'd etched every portion of her body into his memory and now he had a new, changing landscape to explore. He had explored every curve and dip, every crevice and every inch meticulously last night and he wanted to do it again. He just wanted to touch her. Always.

"Stop staring at me." Liv whispered, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." Fitz said as he finished her foot massage.

"Better?"

"So much. Thank you."

"Anything for my girls. Have you eaten anything other than yogurt today?" Fitz asked as he eyed the open container of yogurt on the table.

"I ate a substantial amount today. When I got home I was too tired to cook and she didn't complain so I picked something we always agree on." Liv said, eyes still closed.

"Well how about you let me cook you dinner? You can rest while I do all of the work." Fitz said as he moved from under her legs.

"What did you have in mind?" Liv asked as she opened her eyes to watch him as he walked into the kitchen.

"I was thinking something simple. Garlic chicken with steamed veggies and potatoes?" Liv didn't object to something simple. She didn't think she could stomach anything more. All of the crap she'd eaten earlier made her a little sick but she wasn't going to pass on a meal, especially one made by her best friend and lover.

"Sounds good. I'll sit in the kitchen and help chop veggies."

"No you won't. You're half asleep already. Go take a nap and I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Liv pouted but she couldn't deny that she was exhausted. She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips before waddling into her bedroom.

Liv didn't remember even making it to the bed or even falling asleep for that matter. Her body needed to rest and with the combination of lack of sleep from the night before and going into work and, as much as she hated to admit it, wearing heels was now considered an extremely full day. Baby Pope-Grant was definitely using all of her mother's energy. When Liv woke up it was pitch black in the room and Fitz was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, rubbing small circles into her swollen abdomen.

"You ready to eat?" Fitz whispered as he looked at her.

"No. Can I just sleep?" Liv whined.

"Is she going to let you do that?" He asked curiously.

"No." Liv giggled as she already felt her stomach begin to growl. Fitz smiled and helped her out of the bed. He took her hand and led her into the dining room. Fitz set up a cute little dinner for two, pushing all of her paperwork and files to the other end of the table, so they could have a moment. Just the two of them.

"This is so sweet, Fitz." Liv said as she took a seat.

"I figured you needed a relaxing evening. Plus you deserve it. I'd been an ass for the past few months and I need to make it up to you." He said as he kissed her temple.

"You weren't the only one. I didn't give you an option not to be one. I pushed you away and I stopped being the person you thought I was. I'm the one that should be sorry. I am sorry." Liv said as she looked into his peaceful blue eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"How 'bout we call it even and we move on from this place? We promise right here never to hurt one another like that, ever again." Fitz said as he took his seat at the table. Liv nodded and smiled at him.

"Promise." She said as he grabbed her hand.

"Promise."

Dinner was quiet but they liked it that way. There was no awkwardness to it, it was just them. Enjoying a meal and each other's company without having to hide their true feelings. It was easy. They finished eating ad washed dishes together, discussing politics and strategy as he washed and she dried. Once they were finished they moved to the bedroom. Liv slipped under the covers as Fitz stripped down to his briefs. He joined her under the covers and pulled her in close to him. Liv had the baby book in hand as she made herself comfortable in his arms and flipped it open.

"Have you picked out a few names yet?"

"Not really. It's hard for me. I want something sweet but nothing standard. I also don't want something ridiculous." Fitz chuckled at her knowing that that comment was pointed at him.

"Are you saying my name is ridiculous?"

"Your name is Fitzgerald. It's a little much." She giggled.

"Fair." he paused for a moment as he thought. "Well how about Francesca. Frankie for short." Fitz said with a smile.

"Maybe. I like the name Eleanor too."

"Francesca Eleanor?" Fitz said as he placed a kiss onto her shoulder.

"Hmmm. Francesca Eleanor Pope-Grant. I like it." Liv said as she grabbed a pin off of her nightstand and scribbled the name into book.

"Francesca Eleanor Pope-Grant. That's definitely a great name. Beautiful yet powerful."

Fitz smiled as she stared at the name, staying it over and over again to see how it rolled off her tongue. She said it a few more times before a smile and a lone tear shown on her face.

"Francesca Eleanor Pope-Grant. I love it!" Liv said as tears began to stream down her face. She brushed her fingers lightly over the name, burning it into her memory. The name she and her future husband, the father of her child, had given their baby girl. She smiled as she realized that the baby was kicking and quickly reached over to grab Fitz's hand. Placing it right below her belly button.

"Wow." Fitz said in awe as he felt his daughter kicking. Liv looked into his eyes, tears still streaming down her face. "I love you." She said, her voice full of emotion. Fitz pulled her into his chest and took her in. Their bodies melded and everything was right with the world. "I love you too, Liv. I'm so in love with you."

"Do you have to go soon?" Liv asked as she slowly began to collect herself.

"No." He said as he whipped away the tears that still clung to her eyelashes.

"No?"

"No. I'm staying here with you and our daughter. Mellie, Karen, and Ethan left for Santa Barbra at eight and Jerry is on cold meds. He'll be knocked out until I get back in the morning. Cy is on vacation with James and the press core is on vacation for the holiday as well. No one will be looking for me. I'm staying here." He kissed her on the lips. Stating the finality of what he had said. He was staying and there would be no changing his mind.

"Okay."

"Okay." Fitz said as he slid them further down under the comforter.

Within moments Liv was asleep, her arm wrapped around his waist and a leg draped over him. Her belly resting comfortably in the space between them. He gently rubbed circles into her stomach as he mentally said their daughters name over and over again until he drifted off to sleep. That night they both dreamed of a curly haired, fair skinned girl with grey eyes and a thousand watt smile. Their daughter. The angel that brought them back together.

* * *

**Baby Pope-Grant has a name! Francesca Eleanor Pope-Grant. I love that name. It's just awesome. Anyway, leave a comment or a review! I enjoy all of your feedback and It really helps me to not give up regardless of how bad my writers block gets. Loves you all! Xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**We've just received word that President Grant and The First Lady are getting a divorce."**_

"_**President Grant and the First Lady have been married for twenty years, Jeff. This comes as a total shock. They seemed so happy at the last State Dinner…"**_

"_**There had been no official statement from the White House as of yet. We'll be keeping an eye on this story and as of now we have no evidence that the rumors are true. Back to you, Kimberly."**_

Three days. Liv wasn't surprised in the least when she turned on her TV and saw the breaking news. There was no denying that it was coming out, she knew that much, and expected that much. They were dealing with Mellie and even though she gave him the divorce quietly they knew it would be a cold day in hell before she let them run off into the sunset. The only good news was that the American public didn't have the full story.

"Abby." Liv said as she answered her phone.

"We've been keeping an eye on the press and on every gossip rag. No one suspects that POTUS has a mistress or that this is anything other than irreconcilable differences. They are, however, continuing to sniff around for any piece of dirt they can get their hands on so you're going to have to stay put. No going to the White House, no one can see you two together especially in your condition."

"Abby he needs me. No one suspects anything is going on with the two of us. So what, I'm almost six months pregnant? No one knows he's the father and they won't until after she's born and we announce it together. We need to tackle one thing at a time and the first thing is keeping him in office. The less the American public knows the better. Finding out about the divorce is one thing but finding out that the President of the United States knocked up his girlfriend now fiancé who just so happens to be his former campaign fixer and communications director is not something the people or his constituency will take lightly." She herd Abby huff over the phone in silent protest but Olivia knew her friend was just trying to help.

"Listen Abby, I know you're still trying to wrap your head around all of this but I promise we'll be careful. Huck is staying with me and Quinn is keeping an eye out for reporters. So far so good and no one knows that I'm handling this…"  
"Liv I just – I want you to be okay. I don't want to see you burned at the stake. You're my best friend and I love you. That's my goddaughter in there and I'll do anything to protect her so just please be careful and call me or Harrison if anything happens. We're keeping an eye on things so we'll call you if there's a change. You just relax and don't try to worry so much. We'll handle it." There was silence. Liv leaned back on her couch and let out a huge sigh of relief. She knew that her Gladiators, her family, would take care of her no matter what.

* * *

"Liv, do you want anything to eat?" Huck called from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. Can you bring me a turkey sandwich with the works and the mango mochi?" It was a little after three in the afternoon and surprisingly nothing new was being reported. There had been a few reports that Mellie was unfaithful but they were quickly quashed thanks to Harrison and a few other random reports that had no chance of sticking came through but Liv was more than sure Cy handled those. She hadn't heard from Fitz all day but they agreed that once the divorce came out they would limit phone conversations and visits unless it was an emergency in regards to their situation or the baby. She missed him terribly though.

Olivia sighed as she rubbed her very pregnant belly. They were doing this. Something that she'd never thought would truly happen but always dreamed of, he was divorcing his wife. He had always talked about their future but she knew better. She never allowed herself to speak of the blissful dreams she had in which they were a family. A real family living somewhere in the country with horses and two beautiful kids running around with the family dog. Her dream of being with the love of her life, making a home with him, was something she would cry about to herself at night when the thoughts of him would invade her mind and engulf her body. Now, however, it was real. She could finally speak of those things. Dream those wonderful dreams because even though they were far from being in the clear, they would finally be able to be together.

"Liv?" Huck's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"You okay?" He questioned as he sat down beside her, placing her sandwich and the remaining mango mochi down on the coffee table.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you for staying with me." She said quietly as she picked up a half of her sandwich.

"You're my family, Liv. I'd probably be dead on the street if it weren't for you so this is the least I can do. Over the years we've been there for each other. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your baby and if that means staying here and being your body guard I'll do it. You're family." Liv whipped the few tears that had escaped from her eyes away with her sleeve and looked at Huck.

"I'm scared, Huck. I don't think- I don't want my baby, my little girl, to be known as the President's bastard child. She deserves to know that her father loves her so very much and…"

"Liv, you can't protect her from everything. She's going to find out eventually but your job is to love her. You can protect her from the boogeyman and make her nightmares go away. You can kiss her scrapes and bruises and read her bedtime stories but when she grows up, she's going to find out. You can't protect her from that but you can, you will let her know that she is loved. She is loved deeply and unconditionally. Me, Abby, Harrison, Quinn, Fitz, and Cyrus are all here and we can all help her to understand that she is not some mistake. She is the most wonderful gift to this world and no matter what anyone else says, she is everything." Huck didn't make eye contact with Liv but he could see the small sobs that were slowly overtaking her body. He took the sandwich from her small hands and pulled her into a hug. Olivia immediately broke down in his arms, letting her emotions run free. It was going to be a difficult road but Huck was right. Her baby would know love and that was all that mattered.

They stayed like that for a while. She was always the strong one with walls and armor but now- she couldn't hide from the truth. Her truth was growing inside of her and it was frightening. She couldn't run anymore, she didn't want to but no matter how much she tried to prepare herself for everything that was going to happen with the baby, Fitz knowing about the baby, the fallout from the divorce and what would happen once the world knew about Frankie- she wasn't ready. She needed him more than ever and he couldn't be there. More doubts and more fears. Ringing….

She didn't know when she fell asleep but she was still on the couch, a blanket over her and her head resting on a pillow. _What time is it? _She said to herself as she slowly sat up. The ringing. Her cell phone was ringing again. She fumbled around for it under the papers strewn all over the coffee table and answered.

"What?" Her voice was hoarse with sleep.

"Livvie I've been calling you for the past hour." She could hear the panic in his voice. The past hour? She looked at the clock, it was almost six o'clock.

"Is everything okay?"

"Fitz."

"Liv?"

"No. I'm fine. I fell asleep on the couch almost three hours ago." Fitz let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Well I'm in the elevator so open the door." Olivia thought she misheard him.

"Wait? You're here? Why are you here Fitz? You can't be here!" She whispered harshly.

"Lets see, my fiancé who just so happens to be six months pregnant with our little girl didn't answer her phone for an hour so…" There was a knock at her front door. She was tempted to just let him stay there. He knew better than to come by, especially with everything that was going on but she knew that she needed him there. She wanted him there every moment of every day and she couldn't deny that. She moved, slowly, off of the couch and shuffled to the door.

"So you assumed the absolute worst and rushed over here to see me regardless of the media frenzy that's taking place outside of the White House." She said as she swung the door open.

"We used a decoy car." Fitz said as he pulled her into his arms. "And media frenzy or not, if something happened to you I'd never forgive myself." His tone was serious but gentle. She couldn't help but smile as she stared up at him.

"We're fine, Fitz." Her arms slid around his neck as she pulled his head down to her lips. The kiss was gentle and full of love. The love that they knew they both needed to get through the hell they were about to endure.

"I missed you so much." She whispered against his lips.

"I missed you too, Livvie." Fitz said as he rubbed small circles into her lower back. Liv moaned at the sensation, her back had been killing her for the past two days and little Frankie seemed to enjoy resting on her mother's spine. Fitz couldn't help but laugh.

"How about you let me cook you dinner then give you a nice massage?" Liv hesitated for a moment but she couldn't resist his offer. She knew he couldn't stay long but she was more than willing to take full advantage of the time they could spend together. She nodded her head slightly and he smiled brightly at her not reprimanding him.

For a few hours they got to be the "normal" couple they longed to be. Fitz made dinner while Liv made the salad. They talked about little things, how their days went other than the divorce fallout, how the baby was doing and when the next appointment would be, and how he couldn't possibly sneak out of the White House and be present for the exam.

"I'm just throwing it out there. We could do a sit down with Kimberly Mitchel and tell the world everything. We control the narrative and that way the fallout will be far from that of an atomic bomb." Fitz said as he plated the veggie stir fry and brown rice. Liv had argued her point, it was always the same. She was willing to tarnish her name but she wouldn't let the world label her baby or have Fitz's Presidency tainted by an affair. She bit her lower lip as she thought on his plan, willing it to be a good idea.

"Liv?" She honestly didn't know what else to say. She told him all the reasons why it would be a bad idea. Fitz sighed and walked into the dining room placing the two plates on the table. Liv was close behind him with the salad and silverware. They sat down and began to eat in silence. Fitz seemed deep in thought while he ate, trying to come up with anything that would help her see things his way. Liv barely touched her food. She wanted nothing more than to say yes but… She shook her head wondering why she always had to say "no". What would be so bad about finally ending all of the secrecy and stolen moments? What would be so bad about controlling the narrative and doing damage control along the way? They would need to get Mellie on board which would be the tricky part but she had dirt. She had dirt on everyone and her Gladiators were more than ready to expose every one of Fitz's constituents and Mellie in order to save her somewhat un-tarnished name. She finally realized, after everything she put him and herself through that she could get her happy, if she just stopped saying no to what she truly wanted and that, more than anything, was to be with Fitz completely. She already had his heart so why not jump?

"Liv!" Fitz said loudly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She jumped a bit and placed her hand over her belly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you but I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. I asked if you were done eating." Fitz looked at her cautiously. Olivia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach as she tried to calm her heart rate. After a moment she opened her eyes and fixed them on Fitz. His eyes filled with concern but she put him at ease when she offered him a warm smile. He reciprocated by placing a hand on her belly and kissing her gently on the forehead. Fitz got up and started to remove the plates from the table.

"We should do it." She said quietly as he walked past her, almost dropping the plates when he spun back around to face her. She didn't turn to face him, her eyes on her baby bump and the engagement ring that occupied her finger.

"What?" His voice slightly cracked as he slowly walked back over to her. He placed the dishes on the table and knelt beside her. She didn't say anything as she turned to look in his eyes. The dull blue that had been present throughout dinner now replaced with bright ocean blue. So much hope filled his eyes that she couldn't help but smile at him.

"We should do it. We should put everything out the-"Before she could finish her sentence Fitz's mouth covered hers in a desperate kiss. He'd started to give up hope of getting to start the life he wanted sooner rather than later, he needed her every moment of every day and not being with her, not being able to hold her in his arms whenever he pleased had slowly been killing him. But now, in this moment, as he kissed the love of his life. Their tongues dueling, hands roaming, and moans of pleasure, need, and want escaping from both of them he knew that all would be right in the world. He would have the happiness he dreamed of. He would have the life he's always wanted with Olivia. His beautiful Livvie.

* * *

"How did this get out?" Mellie practically screamed as she paced around the living room in Fitz's Santa Barbra ranch. "We were going to wait, to announce this together and present a united front! I know it wasn't Fitz, he wouldn't want to ruin things between him and his precious Olivia. He knew that if he told anyone that I would leak everything. We had a deal!" Mellie was practically screaming into the phone.

"Mellie calm down. We've been running damage control and we're trying to find the leak. It has to be someone in the White House because the three of us and the lawyer are the only people who know about your divorce."

"Cyrus I swear if you don't find the conniving son of a bitch who did this I'll…"

"Mellie! I am working on it. We took a hit and right now we're still standing so calm down and stay at the ranch. Keep Karen and Teddy occupied. Fitz and I are running interference and Jerry is still drugged up and doesn't know night from day. We'll release a statement from the both of you stating how you wished that you could have come out with this information together but are sticking by each other in this time of change. We'll keep it simple and clean cut. Right now we need this to fade to black and that will only happen once you two come out as a united front. Once you get back we'll set up an interview with Kimberly Mitchel or Barbara Walters. We'll make sure no one's political future is ruined." Cy said calmly as he sat at his desk in his office. Mellie scoffed and hung up the phone.

He'd hoped they would be able to get through this unscathed and so far so good. But he knew Mellie. If things got out of hand and didn't fall in her favor she would pull the mistress card. She had every right too. If they tried to paint her as anything other than a doting mother who just so happened to be in a loveless marriage all would face the wrath that is Mellicent Grant. What Cyrus couldn't figure out was why was she so worried things would fall any other way. He thought on it for a moment and decided that it would be best if he called Olivia to see what she had planned.

* * *

"Cyrus it's always a pleasure to hear your voice." Fitz said sarcastically as he rubbed gentle circles along Liv's baby bump. He and Olivia had moved from their spot in the dining room to the bedroom where he had just given her one of his infamous massages. Liv was so relaxed that she drifted off to sleep. Fitz knew that he couldn't stay long but he was determined to stay until the last possible moment. It was still early enough in the evening to not seem so suspicious but in all reality he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her.

"I had a gut wrenching feeling that you were there. Sir, you do realize that we've been doing a wonderful job with damage control on this situation and you are going to screw everything that we've worked so hard for just to sleep over at Olivia's? You're smarter than this Fitz! I'm surprised she didn't rip you a new one and send you back here with your tail between your legs." Fitz couldn't help but smile at Cy. The old man was getting soft in his old age. There was a time when he would call Olivia every word under the sun and call him an idiot but for some reason he seemed to be taking all of this in stride.

"I thought she would too but alas, I'm here and I'm not spending the night. What's up?" Fitz said as he gently moved from the bed and moved to the living room where he could talk to Cyrus and not wake Liv.

"Mellie called."

"She did? And what did my ex-wife have to say?"

"She practically threatened you and Olivia's entire future so nothing out of the ordinary. When are you going to tell Olivia that you released the divorce papers?" Cy said with a smile.

"As soon as I figure out what she has up her sleeve. She wouldn't have agreed to out us without a full arsenal to back us so as soon as she's ready to tell me everything I'll tell her this." Fitz said with a smile as he stared out the window at the White House that was illuminated in the distance.

"Well I suggest you call your ex-wife and make sure she hasn't killed anyone and tell your future wife exactly what you've been up to. Don't stay out too much longer or I will send a seal team in to extract you from Liv's apartment. You can't hide there for the rest of your presidency. This country needs you and that's the only reason I agreed to this little charade. As much as I hate to admit it, you're a better man around her and I need my President back. So." The line went dead and Fitz chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" He heard a velvety soft voice speak behind him. He turned to see his Livvie, her arms crossed at her chest and her right eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Cyrus called. You know he's getting soft in his old age. I believe he officially gave us his blessing." Fitz said as he walked over to her.

"Don't let Cy hear you say that." She chuckled as Fitz slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You should go soon. We can talk over everything tomorrow."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here and make love to my fiancé." Fitz smiled wickedly as he moved his hands lower on her body to grip her ass.

"You have to get back to the White House." She whispered as she let her body take in the sensations that were overcoming her.

"I'm not leaving until I get at least one orgasm out of you." His voice dripping with sex. He moved a hand from her ass and began to undo the drawstring on her lounge pants.

"Fitz." She panted as he backed her into a wall. He smiled in return as he slipped his hand into her lace underwear and brushed a finger lightly over her clit. She moaned when he did it again, her body responding in kind. Fitz ran a finger along her slit and sighed when he felt how wet she was already.

"What do you want Livvie?" He whispered against her neck as he placed a burning trail of wet kisses along the soft sensitive skin there.

"I want your fingers inside of me." She said as she moved her hand to his and guided him to her opening. Fitz bit her shoulder lightly as he inserted a finger into her pulsing heat. He set a steady stroke, leisurely sliding his calloused digit in and out of her tight pussy.

"More. More Fitz." Liv moaned as she raked her fingers through his hair. Fitz pulled back from his progress on her neck and locked eyes with her. She was panting her hair falling out of the loose ponytail that sat high on her head. Fitz smiled as he brushed his lips softly along her supple pout.

"Come for me, Livvie." Her breath hitching when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip before taking her mouth hungrily and slipping another digit into throbbing wet heat. Liv let out a loud and somewhat strangled moan when Fitz pressed his thumb into her clit, rubbing deep circles into her sensitive mound.

His lips never left hers. He nibbled, sucked, tugged, and licked every inch of her pout. He relished in every moan and cry of pleasure that escaped her body. Her hips matching his rhythm. Her grip on him was tight, her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into flesh. He growled at the pleasurable pain and sped up his movements. Her breaths were short and her face contorted in pleasure. Her walls contracting, tightening around his massive fingers. He could feel the train of his erection on his zipper but he ignored it. Her release was close. He could feel her body tense against his. He pumped his finger in and out of her sodden folds.

"Don't stop, Fitz. I'm so clo- so close." She panted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. His mouth captured hers fully as her orgasm overtook her body swallowing a series of high pitched moans that escaped her.

* * *

"I don't want you to go." Liv whispered as sat on the edge of the bed. Her bath robe tied tightly above her baby bump. Fitz kneeled in front of her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I don't want to go either. I want to stay here and hold you all night. I want that every night but we have a plan. We'll be together soon. As soon as all of this is out I will rush home to you. We can stay in bed all day if you like or we can go out to dinner or we can just go to the park and hold hands. Whatever you want, we'll do. But tonight," He said as he kissed her again, "I go back to the White House and talk things over with Cyrus." He smiled at her and for the first time in a long time all of her fears melted away.

"Okay." Fitz placed a kiss on her baby bump and sighed.

"I can't wait to meet you, beautiful girl. Your mommy and I are so excited for you to come into the world. We're trying to make everything right for you so I need you to stay in there until your nine months are up. We don't want you to come into a world where people are mean to you because of who your mommy and daddy are." He placed butterfly kisses along her swollen abdomen causing Liv to giggle.

"I love you. Both of you so very much." Fitz said as he placed a hand on Liv's cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes briefly, wishing he could stay.

"Hey," Fitz said as her eyes opened, "You have me forever. I'm going to set up a meeting with you and your team tomorrow at your office around noon so be ready for secret service and all of the media attention you could never want." Liv smiled and nodded as he stood. She followed him to the front door and helped him into his jacket.

"Call me tonight?" Liv said as she brushed a piece of imaginary lent off of his jacket. Fitz leaned down and pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"You know I will." With that, he opened the door nodding to Tom and Agent Daniels and closed the door behind him.

On the elevator ride down he received a text. Something so simple but it meant the world to him. _I love you._

* * *

**So here's the next chapter! I know, its been 84 years... but I'm here now and that's all that matters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looks like things are going well for Olitz. I hope it stays that way. As usual, reviews are always welcome. Xoxoxo**

**I don't own any of it! **


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

She was sitting in her office when they got there. Huck had driven her, making sure she was okay. Harrison, Quinn and Abby were watching her as she went through the files she had, the files that were never meant to be used, only to scare. But she knew that if they were going to pull this off, that if this was going to go somewhat seamlessly, she needed a plan B and this was it.

"She's going through the files. This can't be good." Harrison said as he took a seat at the large table that occupied the OPA conference room.

"I don't know. We haven't heard anything and no one suspects that Liv is the reason for the divorce." Abby said as she sipped on her latte.

"I just can't believe that Olivia Pope is the Presidents mistress. That she is sleeping with and is pregnant with his child." Quinn said as she continued to look at Olivia. "She seems so put together and now, now she's going to be the Presidents whore."

"Not if I can help it." Fitz said as he walked into the conference room flanked by Tom and another agent, catching everyone off guard. Huck standing beside him, nodded to the team and walked to Liv's office door, knocking lightly before opening it.

"Liv, he's here." Olivia looked up from a file and smiled kindly at Huck.

"Send him in please. We'll be out in a moment." Huck nodded and sent Fitz into the room.

"Hi.' He said as soon as the door was closed behind him.

"Hi." She said softly as she stood and moved around her desk. He eyed her carefully and made his way to where she was leaning on the front of her desk.

"How are my girls doing today?" He said as he smiled down t her. His hands made their way to her waist and he leaned in, kissing her softly. After a moment they broke apart, a smile playing on both of their lips.

"We're fine. Great actually. She has been very active this morning." She said as she moved one of his hands form her waist to her stomach. Within seconds their little girl kicked a few times before deciding to settle down for a bit.

"She probably wore herself out. She has been doing that all morning and as much as I love it, I can't concentrate when she's doing adorable things." Liv said with a small giggle. Fitz couldn't help but smile. Liv, his beautiful Livvie, was glowing. She always looked absolutely gorgeous but today, something changed. She seemed happier and more content with life. He loved it. He stared into her doe eyes, loving the spark that was behind them. The glimmer of love and happiness that made his heart swell.

"What?" Liv asked as he continued to stare at her, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Nothing, it's just that you're beautiful." He said as he moved his hand from her stomach and rested it on the small of her back. He began rubbing circles into her muscles and she hummed in appreciation, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I'll give you till forever to stop doing that." She said softly as Fitz placed a kiss on her nose. He continued to rub for a few moments but after a short while he was distracted by the large files that were scattered on her desk.

"What are those? " He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the files. Liv turned slightly, enough to see what he was referencing. When she turned back to him, she was in full fixer mode. She moved out of his grasp and fixed her suit jacket.

"These are our plan B. If something goes wrong, someone doesn't cooperate, we'll be ready." She said as she handed him a file on Sally Langston and everyone that was involved with her campaign and who's recently in her camp.

"Wow. Olivia, this is…"

"Detailed. And extremely personal. A lot of this is buried and I had to pull a lot of strings and I owed a lot of favors to get some of this stuff. But mostly Huck is a genius and he can break into almost any system."

"But there are multiple files?"

"For everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Cyrus, Mellie, every senator, every judge, every congressman who would ever think of speaking ill towards you." Liv said confidently.

"How long have you had this?" Fitz asked as he continued to flip through Langston's file.

"Since the trail. Since we started the affair, I've been building it ever sense. Then when defiance happened I made sure to get info on Cy and Mellie and Hollis. I needed something. Although Cy and Hollis won't care, Mellie will. So, just in case she goes flying off the hinges, we'll be okay." Fitz eyed her, looking for a twinge of fear, regret, or doubt. To his surprise he saw love, and faith, and confidence. She was more than ready and willing to take down anyone that got in their way.

"Okay. Plan B." Fitz said with a smile. She smiled at him and took the file.

"So when were you going to tell me that you leaked the divorce?" Liv said, almost as a second thought. Fitz was almost surprised that she found out but then again he wasn't really trying to hide it from her. He'd just neglected to tell her. At least that was what he was telling himself.

"I was going to tell you last night but I was distracted by my beautiful fiancé. Plus, I figured Cy would have told you when he found out." Fitz said as he moved to sit on the couch located in her office.

"He did tell me. I received a phone call from Cy about fifteen minutes after you left and he told me everything." Liv said as she took a seat in her chair. "Why?" She didn't seem angry but there was something there. Something he couldn't place.

"Why did I leak it?"

"No, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't matter."

"But it does. Why couldn't you tell me that you were leaking the divorce? We…"

"We have been through a lot. We have been so close before to have it all fall apart. You, Olivia Pope the great and powerful, are a fixer. I was afraid that you would fix this. Make it so my divorce wasn't anything but a rumor until you deemed fit which would be more or less around the end of my Presidency. I know how you get. I know you love me but I know how you feel about me, how you feel about me being President. But now, now it's our turn. It's our time. I'm divorced and I needed to make sure that I wouldn't end up alone in this." Fitz said truthfully. His eyes burned, the weight of his emotions getting to him. He did it for them. He did it and now she was looking at him like he'd broken her heart. Disbelief etched in her features.

"You- how could you honestly think that… I love you." She said as she moved from her chair over to the couch. The disbelief turning into a passion, a fire. She needed him to hear her. "I know that I've been less than convincing, but Fitz. This," She said as she motioned between them. A shift in her, she wasn't angry or hurt, she was concerned for them," and our baby, we are a family. I wouldn't have accepted your proposal if I didn't want us to be together. If I wasn't sure." She sat next to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have stayed up all night coming up with a plan for us to go public. I wouldn't have brought out my last resort, and I damn sure wouldn't have told my team. I'm in this. I know I've said that before but this time, this time will be different. It has to be different for our little girl. She needs us. I need us. I need you." She said with all the conviction she had. Her free hand moved to his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Unshed tears starting to fall, tears of happiness.

"_**Breaking News: President Grant set to give live interview on divorce and the rumors swirling around about a possible affair."**_

"… _**President Grant has kept silent for almost a week. We've been waiting for a concrete response from the White House and tonight we will be getting one…"**_

"_**I don't know, Kimberly. I honestly am fine with the divorce but what concerns me is that no rep from the President or the First Lady, well now Former First Lady, has given a statement. All has been quiet in the Grant camp…"**_

"_**Tonight! President will be making his first official statement at six. Don't miss it. He has been silent and we need answers!"**_

"Are you ready?" He asked as he eyed her. Her bra and panty clad body and protruding belly were in her closet in search of something to wear.

"Once I find something that fits." She sighed, frustration building. She was inching closer to her due date and because of her small frame she seemed much larger than she actually was. "I feel like a whale and everything I bought two weeks ago doesn't fit! I'm a whale. Fitz!" She pouted and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Livvie, you're not a whale. You are pregnant with a Grant baby and we tend to run big. Trust me when I say that you are beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking." He said as he sat next to her on the bed and lightly pressed a kiss into her temple.

"Remind me to never let you touch me again." She mumbled causing Fitz to laugh.

"You won't be saying that on our wedding night. Or on our honeymoon. In fact you'll be screaming my name. You'll be begging me to…"

"Okay, enough. Could you please just help me find something that fits and is appropriate for this interview? I would go naked but I don't think that the American people would take too kindly to the Presidents mistress showing up naked and pregnant. I'll already be dodging the pitchforks…" She was mostly talking to herself. Fitz knew that she wanted to get this over with. He knew she wanted to be with him but she was stressing. She hoped that everything would work out in their favor but things could change. They were trying to control the narrative and so far so good. But now was the final task. The Coup De Gras. Fitz, not wanting her to get carried away, cut off her rambling with a kiss, soft and gentle. When he pulled away a smile made its way across her lips.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she looked up into his eyes.

"For what?" Fitz said as he stroked her cheek lightly.

"For loving me and keeping me sane throughout all of this. I love you." Fitz smiled at her and kissed her once more for good measure.

"I love you too. Now let's find you something to wear so we can finally tell the world that we're together."

"_**President Grant just confirmed that he was having an extramarital affair with Olivia Pope who happens to be D.C. most sought after crisis manager. She was also communications director during the beginning of President Grant's administration but left soon after…"**_

"… _**Olivia Pope, the Presidents mistress, is the reason for their divorce! I mean c'mon! She's hot and she definitely has a body on her. Can you blame him?" **_

"… _**my issue is that many people are looking past the fact that Grant is marrying Olivia Pope. She isn't just some mistress who got knocked up and has to runaway to salvage her reputation! She is going to be the new Mrs. Grant. He is marrying her and they are going to start a family. I understand, it's not conventional but he wouldn't be marrying her if he didn't love her!"**_

"_**I'm all for Olivia Pope being the new First Lady. Mellie Grant, although a hell of a woman, didn't seem to be all that invested in her marriage." **_

"_**Did you see the rock on her finger? President Grant is not playing any games. Getting engaged to his mistress before the ink on his divorce papers is even dry! That says a lot to me."**_

"_**I don't care what you think about the divorce. It's America and a man, President or not, should be able to divorce his wife if he feels he's not in love anymore. The man divorced his wife and I quote "Because I do not love her the way she deserves to be loved. The way that a man should love his wife." That's legitimate!" **_

"_**Mellie Grant, the former First Lady, has yet to comment. Many think she's keeping a low profile and will do a private one on one interview to discuss the divorce, much like the one we just saw from President Grant, and I for one don't blame her. It's a circus. It makes sense for her to do something in a controlled setting, somewhere that is not in an uproar."**_

"_**My concern is for the kids. President Grant has two older children who are old enough to know what's going on. Do they know that their father is planning on marrying Olivia Pope?"**_

"Liv!" Karen and Jerry practically yelled in unison as she entered the White House residence. Her very pregnant belly leading the way, she smiles at the two older Grant children.

"Hey guys. How are you holding up?" It'd only been a week since the news broke of Fitz and Liv's affair and now engagement and the kids, although they were in boarding school, opted to stay home with their father. Fitz used the family's current scandal and the fact that Jerry still wasn't 100% to delay their return to school. Teddy, who was originally to stay with Mellie until things smoothed out ended up flying back with his sister and his nanny. Fitz was surprised to an extent but he was happy none the less to have his little boy with him.

"Well other than you and dad constantly checking in on us, were doing great." Jerry said sarcastically as he gave Liv a playful smile, making sure to keep a safe distance from her. He didn't want her sick even if he wasn't contagious anymore. Liv smiled and winked at him as she sat next to Karen, who had moved with her, on the couch.

"And how about you?" Liv said as she shifted to face the growing girl.

"I'm fine. Worried about you and dad. I hate all of this." Liv was surprised to find out that the older Grant kids were very welcoming to her giving their current circumstances. Fitz had briefed them on what he was going to do and thought it was best to tell them the whole truth. They were old enough.

_Karen and Jerry were sitting in the family room watching a movie when Fitz found them. They both were snuggled under blanket, Karen drinking hot chocolate and Jerry drinking Gatorade. Fitz smiled at his kids, Karen having only just arrived back in D.C. that evening after the news of the divorce broke. Fitz insisted that she stay in Santa Barbra with her mother but Karen, being a full on daddy's girl, knew that she should be there for her dad. _

"_Hey guys." Fitz said as he entered the room. He moved to sit between them, Jerry shifting to give him room and Karen moving to snuggle under his arm once he was comfortable. _

"_What are we watching?" Fitz was happy. His kids were his everything and he knew they knew that. They had a bond that couldn't be broken no matter what. _

"_The Avengers!" Jerry said enthusiastically as something blew up, Fitz chuckled at his son. _

"_Well I need to discuss some things with you and your sister so can we pause this and talk for a bit?" Jerry eyed his father carefully, then threw a look over to Karen who shrugged her shoulders not knowing what was going on either. Jerry reached for the remote and paused the movie. _

"_Okay."_

"_Shoot."_

"_So I know that you guys know about the divorce and you know that I've been seeing Olivia." They both shook their heads confirming his statements. "Well now that the divorce is out Olivia and I want to put our relationship out there so no one digs into it."_

"_Why? You and Liv started seeing each other when you and mom were separated. It's not like you were doing anything wrong. Liv is your friend." Karen said innocently. Fitz sighed. He didn't want to tell his kids about the affair but he needed to._

"_That's just it Kar, Liv and I have been dating on and off since before I was President. Since the trail. We did a very bad thing and we've been trying to do the right thing. We've tried many times to not be together but we love each other." Fitz held his breath, there was silence from both kids. Jerry was in what seemed to be a state of shock and Karen was fiddling with her hands, thinking. Fitz was the first to break the silence. _

"_Look, I know this is hard to hear but Liv and I…"_

"_You really love her?" Jerry asked, interrupting Fitz. Fitz turned to his son and nodded his head in confirmation. _

"_I do Jerry. So very much." _

"_Any you've been together for years? Mom knew didn't she?" Karen asked. _

"_She did. It has been a long and very complicated road to get to where we are but Olivia and I want to be a family. We want all of us to be a family." _

"_So you're going to get married?"_

"_Not until after this has blown over a bit. And possibly not until …" Fitz let his sentence hang in the air, thinking on how to tell his kids about the baby. The baby that would be their little sister. _

"_Until what? After you're out of the White House?" _

"_No. No that is much too long. I don't- I need to tell you this but I need you to know that this, this is not the reason I'm marrying Liv. It's definitely a factor but it's not…"_

"_Dad?" Jerry asked expectantly. Fitz sighed and decided to stop beating around the bush. _

"_Olivia is pregnant. So we were thinking of not getting married until your little sister is born which will be in about three months." Karen shifted from her cuddled position to one that allowed her to look her father directly in the eyes. Fitz was worried. He knew it was a lot of information, too much. But he had to tell them. They would find out sooner or later and he wanted to be the one to tell them. He wanted to have some control over the situation. Jerry, who still seemed to be in a state of shock was able to pull himself together enough to form a sentence. _

"_So Olivia is going to have a baby? You're the dad? Does mom know?"_

"_Yes, Liv is having a baby and yes I am the dad. No, your mom doesn't know. Not yet at least."  
"So you've been hiding this from us? Do you want the baby?" Karen asked, tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Of course I do." Fitz said firmly. "Olivia and I were together when she found out that she was pregnant but we got into a stupid fight, we were broken up and she didn't tell me about the baby. I told her we were through and she thought- it was a mess. I didn't find out about your little sister until Christmas night." Fitz said as he wiped Karen's now tear stained face. _

"_Wow." Jerry said as he took a giant swig of his Gatorade, a pensive look on his face. Karen sniffled and snuggled back into her father's side. Fitz sighed. He didn't know what else to do but apologize. _

"_Ker. Jer. I know you're trying to process all of this and I understand if you're upset with me and Olivia but I just want you to know that we love you. We do and we'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. To gain your trust. I just need you to know that I love Olivia. I am in love with her and she wants to be a part of your lives. She wants a relationship with you not because I want her to have one with you, but because she genuinely loves you guys."_

"_We know that, Dad. Liv has always loved us. She took care of us on the trail and she would send us care packages when we couldn't be there." Jerry said. Fitz looked at his son in confusion. Liv did that for his kids?_

"_Did you know she sends us emails, weekly, to check in on us?" Fitz was shocked. He didn't know that his kids even really liked Liv. Sure they got her gifts this Christmas but he thought that was them just being nice. _

"_She does?" _

"_Yep." Karen said, a smile playing on her lips. _

"_So you guys really like Liv?"_

"_Yeah. I mean I do." Jerry said as he moved to get off the couch. "I'm crashing dad. You coming Kar?" Karen looked between her brother and her father. _

"_Yeah." Karen stood up and moved to walk away._

"_Karen?" Fitz said causing her to stop in her tracks. She turned to look at her dad and smiled. _

"_I like her too Dad. A lot." And with that Karen turned on her heels and walked out of the room. _

"Livvie, you're here." Fitz said as he walked into the room with Teddy on his hip. They hadn't seen each other since the interview, which was three days ago, due to Liv needing to get things in order in regards to her PR and the fact that she was now officially on maternity leave even though it was much sooner than she had wanted. Her Gladiators insisted that she spend time with Fitz and the kids before the baby arrived. Fitz walked over to the couch where Liv was seated, handed Teddy off to Karen and knelt in front of her, a thousand watt smile plastered on his face. A smile so genuine and full of love that Liv couldn't help but match it.

"Hi." He said, softly placing the palm of his hand on her cheek. She instinctively leaned into his touch.

"Hi. I've missed you." She said honestly.

"I've missed you too." Fitz leaned in to kiss her but a loud clearing of the throat by both Karen and Jerry broke the spell. Fitz, after a quick glare at his children, placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Can you imagine what it'll be like once they get married?" Jerry said, pretending to stick his index finger down his throat and making a gagging sound. Karen giggled and so did Liv.

"I think it'll be fine. Mostly because we'll be away at boarding school so we'll miss the honeymoon phase. Well, hopefully." Karen smiled and winked at her Dad. Fitz had no idea where and when his kids grew up so fast but they were clever and extremely smart. Too smart for their own good in his opinion.

"Okay, that's enough." Fitz said shaking his head. He got up from his kneeled position on the floor and moved to sit next to Liv, draping an arm over her shoulders possessively. Liv nestled into him.

"So, what are we up to today? I am officially on maternity leave and I have all the time in the world until the baby is born." Liv beamed as she looked at four of her favorite people.

"How about a picnic?" Karen's eyes lit up at her suggestion causing everyone to smile at her. Teddy clapped and cooed at the idea, everyone was sold.

"Sounds great to me, especially considering Jerry is still getting over his Flu." Fitz said as he grabbed Teddy from Karen and placed him on his lap.

"And even better for me because baby Grant…" Liv paused for a moment when Frankie delivered a swift kick to her side. She let out a sharp breath and dug her nails into the arm of the couch, clenching her eyes shut. Fitz, concern written all over his face, placed a hand over her swollen abdomen.

"Hey." He said softly. Liv, after the sudden attack on her body, slowly opened her eyes and smiled widely. Fitz, although still slightly concerned, couldn't help but match her smile.

"Baby Grant has been doing a number today. She's getting restless." Liv giggled as she relaxed back into the couch and Fitz's embrace.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the rose garden. They had a family picnic, blanket and basket included, and Fitz played soccer with Karen while Liv, Teddy and Jerry relaxed on the blanket. They were happy and everything seemed to be going well. The only concern that still ate at both Liv and Fitz was the fact that Mellie was keeping quiet. They knew she had something up her sleeve but they didn't know what. Liv knew her team was keeping a watchful eye out for her movements but until they could find out what it was, they would have to be careful. Liv would continue to "live" in her apartment until the baby was born and they would limit the number of public engagements they attended, even though they had determined that was best mostly due to how far along Liv was in her pregnancy. They would be as careful as they could be and even though they weren't a secret, they were still in a precarious position. Fitz still had two years left in his presidency and they wanted to get through it as unmarred as possible.

**Six weeks later…**

It'd been six weeks of clear. No Mellie and no bad press and no sign of anything bad to come. They had been good. They'd followed the plan to a "T" and things were going smoothly. They were home free and they were happy. Baby Grant was healthy and she would soon be making her arrival. A week. One more week and Olivia Pope would finally be able to say hello to her beautiful baby girl. She was ready, but she was restless.

"Olivia Pope we are not going to this event! You are being induced in a week and the baby could come anytime between now and then. What if you go into labor?" Fitz said as he sat with his arms crossed on the couch. They had been having this argument for the past week. Liv was sick and tired of being cooped up. The closer she got to her due date the more paranoid Fitz got. She could have sworn he was a first time father with the way he was acting.

"Fitz I need to get out of the house. I need to see people and not stay home, not tonight. Please? We can go and I'll sit and be a good girl. I just want to talk to people. Once the baby is born we won't have time for friends and I want to see Cy and James. I want to see my friends who are coming from all over the world to this event. People I haven't seen in years! Please? Baby?" Liv said as she moved from her position on the other end of the couch, closer to Fitz.

"No, you stay over there. You know if you get too close that I'll cave. I'm not caving on this Liv." Fitz said as he moved a pillow between them.

"C'mon baby. I'll get dressed up and you'll get dressed up and we'll go be a couple. It'll be a date! This event isn't even for you. It's for the new Russian Ambassador so no one will expect much of you. You'll say a little speech and then you can be my arm candy." Liv said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Fitz couldn't help but smile at her. Even at nine months pregnant she was extremely sexy, her body filling in in all the right places. Wearing a sheer maternity top that showed off her breasts and silk pajama bottoms that highlighted her ass, Fitz couldn't help but drool over her. She was soft but still firm due to prenatal yoga and Pilates and her skin was glowing. She was beautiful and his smile widened as he looked over her. Liv took in his smile and moved the pillow that was in front of her and scooted her way into his lap. She nuzzled her face into his neck and smiled against his skin when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't play fair." Fitz said as he rubbed her back. "Fine, we'll go. But you have to promise me that if you start to get uncomfortable or you go into labor you will tell me the second it happens." Liv beamed up at her fiancé and nodded her agreement. She kissed him fully on the mouth and quickly got up from his lap, well as quickly as a woman who is nine months pregnant can, and moved to their bedroom and Fitz followed closely behind her. They both showered, taking longer than anticipated, Fitz tried to use a make out session to try and distract Olivia from wanting to go to the party. It didn't work. They dressed quickly and headed to the event.

Although Fitz was against them going initially he was extremely excited to go and mingle. Liv looked beautiful in a black form fitting dress that showed off her curves and her belly, paring it off with a cute pair of heels that were considerably lower than her usual pick. When they got there Fitz was concerned with the amount of press that was there, they were yelling for pictures but luckily the barrier of secret service made it easy for the couple to maneuver. As promised, Liv sat at the table and remained there. Everyone from ambassadors to congressmen made their way over to Olivia. She was the belle of the ball and she didn't mind it at all. She missed being sociable and working on different crises and campaigns but she missed the hustle and bustle of her lifestyle more than anything and right now her unborn child was slowing her down. Don't get her wrong, she was more than thrilled to be having a baby but she couldn't wait to get back to work either.

"How are you feeling?" Fitz's baritone voice washed over her as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She smiled, completely happy and in love with the amazing man behind her. They were together and were accepted. It was good. This was good.

"I feel wonderful. Thank you for tonight." Liv said as she kissed his cheek.

"Fitzgerald…" A familiar voice said breaking them out of their contented bubble. Fitz turned his head, looking in the direction of the voice. The smile that was on Olivia's face was replaced with one of shock as Mellie approached them.

* * *

**Okay! So that's part one of this chapter! Sorry it took so long but life happens and I physically haven't been in my apartment or on my computer in like a month in a half so yeah... ANYWAY! I know you don't care but that's okay lol. Part two hopefully won't take as long to go up as most of these chapters have due to the fact that my schedule is slowing down again. **

**Please comment and review because that's what keeps me going! Also let me know if there are too many things missing in the time jump... I'll gladly go back and add or edit if needed or PM me and I'll fill you in on whats going on in my head! **

**I hope you enjoyed and just to clarify... I DON'T OWN SCANDAL! I just try to make all the Gladiators feel better about our Ship which is currently full of holes. Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
